Sleepless Nights
by speakpirate
Summary: Hermione and Ginny slowly discover their feelings for one another over the course of their final four years at Hogwarts. Contains f/f fluffy slash
1. Sleepless Night

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter One: Sleepless Night  
  
Disclaimer:  Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break.  This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  
Spoilers: Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire  
  
The noise outside had finally died down. It was after 3am, but the campground was still buzzing with low and worried conversations about the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark that had been conjured just hours before. Ginny Weasley was very tired, but kept tossing and turning, unable to drift off to sleep. She rolled over, punching her pillow, and noticed that Hermione Granger, in her bed on the other side of their wizard tent, appeared to be muttering to herself quietly, and violently readjusting her blankets.  
  
"Hermione," she said sleepily, "Are you still awake?"  
  
Hermione say up with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up, Ginny. I'm awfully tired, but every time I close my eyes, I keep remembering how horrible Crouch and Diggory were being to Winky, and I get so angry that I can't fall asleep."  
  
"You're not keeping me up," Ginny sighed. "I can't sleep either."  
  
"Do you want me to conjure up some warm milk or anything?" Hermione asked, looking concerned. "Is it too hot in here? I think there might be a fan around somewhere." She pulled her covers off and started to get out of bed.  
  
"Oh no, Hermione, really I'm fine. Just worried, I guess."  
  
Hearing this, Hermione did get out of bed and crossed the room to sit on the edge of Ginny's bed. "What are you worried about, Ginny?" she asked soothingly. "If it's about your brothers, I heard your dad say he was going to magically patch up their injuries before the boys go to bed tonight. It was all minor cuts and bruises, really. But I'm sure he doesn't want your mum to see Percy with his nose all bruised and bleeding like that. You'll see, they'll be fine."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a small smile and scooted over to make more room for her on the bed. "No, I know they'll be okay. They've been hurt lots worse just falling off broomsticks and things." She propped herself up on one elbow. "I'm worried about all the dark stuff that's going on."  
  
Hermione brushed a lock of Ginny's bed-tousled red hair out of her eyes, and said, "Oh Ginny, don't worry. I know Ron and Harry always seem to get drawn into danger whenever dark things start to happen, but they always come through it all right. Harry is a really brave and talented wizard, you know. And Ron can hold his own in a fight. They're my best friends, and I can usually stop them from doing anything too risky."  
  
"No, no." Ginny say up, sounding slightly exasperated. "I know you three always look out for each other, And Harry really can't help that You-Know- Who keeps coming after him, can he? No, I'm really worried because of…because of," she shivered involuntarily, "Tom Riddle."  
  
"Oh Ginny!" Hermione cried, and put her arm around Ginny's trembling shoulders.  
  
"It's not that I think he would try and enchant me again or anything. But every time I think about what happened…" she shuddered again, "it's just horrible. And I know there are still some people who thing that I was looking for attention by messing around with the Dark Arts, or that I opened the Chamber of Secrets myself because I'm the Heir of Slytherin. I hear people whispering about it wherever I go, an some people were actually running away from Fred and George and I in the woods, thinking that I might have conjured the Mark." Ginny's voice began to get very shaky, as she fought to hold back tears. "IF they knew how scary it was…to lose control of my actions…to think I was going mad…to be dragged down miles below the school and feel my life draining away while the Dark Lord stood by and laughed!" Ginny began sobbing in earnest, and threw herself down on the bed.  
  
Hermione quickly lay down beside her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Ginny, don't…"  
  
Before she could finish, Ginny was sobbing on her shoulder. "To think I could have…I could have…you…could…have…died."  
  
But I didn't." Hermione said firmly. "No one died. And you did try to throw the diary away when you suspected what was happening. You were only in your first year, and tons of fully-trained wizards haven't been strong enough to resist You-Know-Who."  
  
Ginny's sobs were quieting down a bit. Hermione continued to hold her, stroking her hair with her hand and murmuring comforting words. But Ginny was only half-listening. She snuggled closer to Hermione and felt the warmth of her body and the soothing movements of her hand stroking Ginny's hair.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione whispered. "No one who knows you would ever believe you were interested in the Dark Arts. You're so smart, and kind, and pretty."  
  
Pretty? Ginny thought. Hermione thinks I'm smart and kind and pretty?  
  
"You're worth twelve of anyone who thinks otherwise. Don't let what they say bother you, or worry you, or keep you up at night." Hermione continued.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny replied softly, "It's sweet of you to try and make me feel better, but you don't know what it's like. You're at the top of your class and best friends with The Boy Who Lived. No one has anything bad to say about you."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Tell that to Malfoy," she said. "I can't walk within five feet of him without some foul 'Mudblood' comment coming my way." Hermione sounded casual about this, as she always did whenever anyone brought up her Muggle parentage, but Ginny sensed that she wasn't as impervious to the insults as everyone else seemed to think.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." She didn't know what else to say right away, so she reached up and stroked Hermione's face gently. Now it was Hermione's turn to sniffle a bit.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, "I know they're just parading their ignorance and prejudice. It's stupid to get all upset about, really." But in spite of her words, silent tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny brushed them away with one hand, and kept her other arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. "Hermione, you could never be stupid about anything. Malfoy and his goons devote half their lives to taunting you and Harry and Ron. Of course it would start to get to you after a while. I know it doesn't help much, but you must know they only say those things because they're jealous of you."  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "Why would they be jealous of me?" She didn't believe Ginny, but it felt so nice being this close to her, and her touch felt so soft and tender on Hermione's face, that Hermione did begin to feel a bit better.  
  
"Of course they're jealous of you," Ginny continued. "Because you're so clever, and so sweet, and so…" she buried her face in Hermione's neck to disguise her blush, even though it was quite dark in the room, "so beautiful," she finished, her breath very warm on Hermione's skin.  
  
Beautiful? Hermione thought. Ginny thinks I'm clever and sweet and beautiful?  
  
"It's true," Ginny continued. "You are very clever. Very sweet. And very, very beautiful. Remember that, next time they start to bother you." She was strangely embarrassed when she finished speaking, and waited to hear whether Hermione would ask what she meant by that, or worse yet, pull away thinking Ginny was some kind of freak.  
  
But Hermione just pulled Ginny closer and resumed stroking her hair. "Thanks, Ginny," she whispered. Ginny smiled, and rested her head against Hermione's shoulder as a pillow. Ginny couldn't feel worried anymore, not while cushioned in the arms of Hermione Granger. All her tiredness came rushing back, and soon both girls were sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. 


	2. Prelude to the Yule Ball

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter Two: Prelude to the Yule Ball  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break. This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them.  
  
Spoilers: Goblet of Fire  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, chewing on the end of her quill and scratching out the final paragraph of her History of Magic essay. The room was quite deserted, except for the Creavy brothers chatting away at one of the study tables, and Lavender and Parvati giggling in two chairs by the fire. Suddenly, the portrait hole flew open, and Hermione ran into the room. Ginny looked up in mild alarm. Hermione was rushing towards her, her impossibly heavy bag of books swinging dangerously on her shoulder. She swerved around the Creavys, narrowly missing Dennis with her bag. Parvati and Lavender had stopped their conversation, and were watching Hermione with evident interest.  
  
"Hermione, what on Earth…" Ginny began as soon as Hermione was near enough to hear.  
  
Hermione was too out of breath to say anything. Instead, she grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her towards the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories. Ginny's heart was pounding strangely, partly as a response to Hermione's mysterious sense of urgency, partly from the feeling of Hermione's hand clutching her own. "Hermione!" she said as they headed up the stairs, "What's happened? Is something wrong?"  
  
They reached the door to the Third Year's room first, and Hermione flung open the door to Ginny's room, threw her bag down on the floor, and collapsed onto the nearest bed.  
  
Ginny looked in amazement at the twenty-odd books that had cascaded out onto the floor. With a wave of her wand, she gathered them back into Hermione's bag. Another flick of her wand, and she conjured a glass of pumpkin juice which she offered to the still inarticulate Hermione.  
  
Hermione gulped it down gratefully, and then looked up at Ginny wide-eyed. "You'll never believe what's just happened."  
  
"They found whoever put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire?" Ginny guessed, thinking of the most exciting development that could work Hermione into such a state.  
  
"No," Hermione said breathlessly. "Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball!"  
  
Ginny's stomach somersaulted. She stared at Hermione, who appeared very disheveled. Her hair was flying in all directions, and her eyes were unusually bright. She looked wildly attractive. "That…that's amazing!" Ginny managed to stammer. "What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I'd meet him in the library after dinner to give him my answer!" Hermione replied. "I mean, I know he's a really famous Quidditch player and the Durmstrang Champion, and I'm really flattered that he asked me, but I don't know him at all." She paused and looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Ginny, although feeling very uncharitable towards world famous Quidditch players at the moment, sat down beside Hermione and said, "Well, he obviously has good taste and good sense, since he asked you to be his partner. Better sense than my brother, or Harry, for that matter. But if you really want to go with someone you know, Lavender said that Neville is going to ask you tomorrow."  
  
"I just can't believe he asked me. I mean, what if it's all some cruel joke or something? He has a fan club of twittering girls who follow him around, for goodness sake, why would he ask me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny put her hand over Hermione's again, and once again felt her heart start to beat a little faster. "Because he's smart enough to know that you're worth more than a gaggle full of twittering girls." She took a deep breath. "I think you should go with him. Really."  
  
Hermione's own pulse was still rather rapid, partly because of her long run from the library to Gryffindor Tower, partly because of the feel of Ginny's hands on her own. But Ginny was telling her to go with Viktor.  
  
Of course she is. Hermione thought to herself angrily. She was just exhausted and scared the night of the World Cup. She didn't mean anything by what she said.  
  
Hermione forced herself to smile. "Thanks, Ginny." She stood up and patted her hair back into its usual well-ordered state of bushiness. "I think I'll go tell him straight away." She paused to straighten her robes in the mirror. She caught a glimpse of Ginny still sitting on the bed, looking slightly forlorn. She's probably just sad because Harry hasn't asked her to the ball yet, Hermione thought. And I don't know why he hasn't. She's so lovely… Hermione forced herself not to continue that particular train of thought.  
  
Turning around, Hermione headed for the door. But taking one last look at Ginny sitting on the bed, Hermione couldn't help herself. She went over to the younger girl and pulled her into a very sudden hug. "Thanks again, Ginny," she whispered, and then kissed her very lightly but lingeringly on the cheek, just an inch or so away from her mouth. She kept her arms around Ginny for a few more moments, then rose and walked out the door as quickly as she had come.  
  
Ginny was left sitting on the bed, her cheek tingling where Hermione's lips had brushed it, with only her confused thoughts and an empty glass of pumpkin juice for company. 


	3. First Kiss

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter Three: First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break. This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  
Spoilers: Goblet of Fire  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to leave a nice review!  
  
Ginny Weasley collapsed onto her bed. The Yule Ball was finally over. What torture, having to watch Hermione dance all night with that hook-nosed Viktor Krum, while trying to preserve her feet from Neville's clumsy dancing. Ugh. Poor Neville had even to kiss her when the dance was over, but had gotten his foot caught in the trick step when he leaned towards her. Ginny had helped him free his stuck leg, given him a firm handshake, and headed quickly back to her room.  
  
She was glad all the other third year girls had gone home for the holidays; it meant she had the room completely to herself. She took off her shoes and slipped off her dress robes, sinking back onto the bed in just her slip, feeling really comfortable for the first time in hours. Then she heard familiar footsteps pounding up the stairs. Compared to the force of the footsteps, the knock that followed on her door sounded almost timid.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione's voice sounded upset. "Can I come in for a little while?"  
  
Ginny hopped off her bed and opened the door to reveal a very distraught- looking Hermione. Her sleek hair was slipping out of its elegant bun, and she was very red in the face. Ginny ushered her inside.  
  
"I just had the world's stupidest argument with your brother," Hermione began, trying not to stare at Ginny, whose body was quite visible through the outline of her slip. Hermione felt her face grow even redder. As she proceeded to give Ginny the details of the fight, Ginny bent down and removed her shoes and began rubbing her feet. "I mean, it's not even like I wanted him to ask me to the ball…oh that feels good…but he was just being so obnoxious about me going with Viktor. Not that I think I'll be going out with him again, either."  
  
Ginny stopped massaging Hermione's feet. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying hard not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"It's too embarrassing," Hermione mumbled. "Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"Hermione Granger, don't make me get my wand." Ginny replied. She did stand up, but only to move behind Hermione to start dismantling the rest of the hair bun. With her hands all tangled in Hermione's hair, she thought back to the night of the World Cup, and let out a little sigh. Hermione was blushing now, and looking more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Well, right before the last dance, we walked out for some air, and he…he kissed me."  
  
This was not exactly what Ginny had been hoping to hear. "He kissed you?" she said, feeling a hot swoop of anger in her stomach. "What does that have to do with why you won't be going out with him again?"  
  
Hermione blushed even redder. Ginny's hands felt so good, swiftly unwrapping her hair from the bun. "It just wasn't…what everyone says it will be," she answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it." Hermione lied. She knew very well how to explain it. Kissing Viktor wasn't one-tenth as exciting for her as having Ginny's hand on her shoulder, which was exactly where it was now.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry you've had such a bad night. Let's get you out of that stunning gown and wash this potion out of your hair. I promise you'll feel more like yourself."  
  
Hermione gratefully accepted Ginny's suggestion and followed her into the restroom. Her breath caught in her throat as Ginny moved behind her and unzipped her gown. It seemed like Ginny paused for a moment to look at her before helping her move the gown off her shoulders, but Hermione was sure that was probably just her imagination.  
  
Ginny had to work very hard to suppress a gasp as she helped Hermione out of her gown. Her hands were trembling as they lifted the gown above her head. She actually thought she might faint when she saw Hermione clad only in her slip. She looked ravishing.  
  
She moved away feeling very self-conscious. She got some towels out of the linen closet, and walked over to one of the larger sinks. Hermione walked towards her and leaned over the sink. Ginny conjured a small spraying hose to attach to the faucet, and began to rinse Hermione's hair for her. Neither girl spoke, as they were each giving themselves over to the silent enjoyment of what they were doing. Ginny's fingers massaged Hermione's scalp, deftly working all the potion out. The drumming of the water spray and the rhythmic movement of Ginny's fingers was intoxicating. Hermione let out a small moan.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said immediately. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not at all," Hermione answered. "It feels great."  
  
Ginny smiled to herself and proceeded to lather some magical hair soap into Hermione's long brown locks. After she had finished rinsing that out thoroughly (very thoroughly, as she didn't really want to stop touching Hermione), she leaned over and whispered, "All done," in Hermione's ear. Hermione was leaning over the sink with her eyes closed; also wishing this moment didn't have to end. Reluctantly, she accepted the towel that Ginny handed her, and began drying her hair.  
  
"It'll be all bushy again by tomorrow morning," she said.  
  
"I think it looks nice when it's bushy." Ginny replied.  
  
"Do you want me to brush it out for you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled rather shyly, and tossed Ginny her hairbrush. They sat on the foot of Ginny's bed as she worked the brush smoothly through Hermione's hair. She brushed a hundred strokes, paused, and brushed a hundred more. Fearing that three hundred strokes would seem excessive, she reluctantly reached her arm around Hermione's waist to hand the brush back. To her surprise, Hermione did not take the brush, but leaned back against Ginny with her eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," she murmured. "I'm so sleepy, and I know if I go back to my room, Lavender and Parvati will still be up giggling about the ball. Would you mind very much if I just…stayed here?" Hermione was secretly holding her breath, waiting for Ginny's answer. Hermione had promised herself not to pursue Ginny, since it seemed so unlikely that Ginny could possibly feel the same way about her, but after an hour of feeling her hands in her hair and then feeling the weight of her arm around her waist, Hermione's resistance was fading fast.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice steady. Don't get your hopes up, she thought. There are seven other empty beds in this room. I'm sure she'll just go over and sleep in one of them.  
  
But Hermione made no move to leave Ginny's bed. She simply scooted up to where Ginny was pulling down the covers and slid in next to her. Ginny tentatively reached an arm out, and Hermione happily cuddled right up next to her, laying her head on Ginny's shoulder, just inches above her breast. Ginny was completely aware of every single place on their bodies where their exposed skin was touching. She felt like Voldemort could come in tonight and smash Hogwarts to the ground, she would die happy. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, her hand trailing over the satin slip covering Hermione's back.  
  
"Mmm…" Hermione mumbled into Ginny's neck. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Did Ginny have any idea what she was doing to her? It was enough that their slips barely covered them, and that Hermione's skin was tingling everywhere that Ginny's skin came into contact with it. She felt so turned on, but at the same time, so conflicted. Ginny saw her as just a friend, and would probably be horrified if she knew what kind of graphic thoughts Hermione was having about her.  
  
Ginny was fighting to keep her composure. Hermione was making little noises that were driving her crazy. She desperately tried to remember the Sleepiness Charm that Flitwick had been talking about in class several months ago. She muttered the charm under her breath. In two minutes, they would both be asleep. If she could just refrain from attacking Hermione with frantic kisses for the next two minutes, they would be fine. The charm was already working; she was starting to feel quite drowsy.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Hmm…" Ginny responded.  
  
"I've had a really long day, but I just wanted you to know that this has been the best part." Ginny could have sworn she felt Hermione's lips on her throat after she said that, but she might have already been sliding off into a dream. She responded anyway, by planting a lingering kiss on Hermione's forehead immediately before the two girls drifted off into sleep. 


	4. A Picnic

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter Four: A Picnic  
  
Disclaimer:  Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break.  This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  
Spoilers: None. Unless I'm psychic.  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting beneath a large tree by the lake. It was a beautiful autumn day at the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts; the sun was shining and the leaves were beginning to turn. Ginny had a small easel set up in front of her, and was contentedly directing her set of enchanted paints as they sketched and colored a picture of the scene before her. Ginny smiled and shifted the focus of the portrait away from the foliage and onto the studious form of Hermione Granger, sitting just a few feet away.  
  
Hermione's hair was straining to escape the massive ponytail it had been pulled into, and a stray leaf clung to the hair ribbon that was fixed halfway down her neck. She was gazing intently at a heavy book that was propped open on her knees. Even though it was only the third weekend of Fall Term, Hermione was already immersing herself in advance studying for her OWLS.  
  
Ginny continued to watch her in silence. There was something so captivating about the depth of Hermione's focus, the way she could render herself oblivious to the slight wind ruffling the collar of her robes, the sound of waves splashing on the rocks nearby, the slightly dreamy way that Ginny had been staring at her for the past hour.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice came crashing through Ginny's reverie. "Where have you been? I looked all over the library for you." Ron approached with a huge grin on his face, Harry following along a few steps behind him.  
  
Hermione glanced up from her book, looking torn between pleasure at their arrival and annoyance at the interruption in her reading. But she gave the boys a perfectly friendly smile as they drew nearer, stopping under the tree next to Ginny.  
  
"Did you need something in particular?" she asked. "It must've been really important to draw you into the library on such a gorgeous day."  
  
"Nah," Ron replied. "We wanted you to go on a picnic with us."  
  
"A picnic?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "You'd better not be planning to ask the house elves to whip up a special basket or anything."  
  
Ginny chuckled, and Hermione smiled over at her.  
  
"No worries, Hermione." Harry assured her. "Ron just wants to show off a nifty bit of transfiguration for you."  
  
"Oooh, let's see it then," Hermione said eagerly.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, and seemed very aware of the fact that Hermione was watching him intently. He began swinging his wand in a very dramatic fashion while muttering a fairly advanced transfiguration spell.  
  
"Watch your arm movements, Ron. You have to be really precise with…" Hermione's warning was cut off by a sharp look from Ron as he brought his wand arm around and attempted to aim at a large boulder and worked the incantation to turn it into a picnic basket.  
  
Everyone's eyes fixed on the boulder, which remained unchanged. They looked at each other. Harry walked towards the boulder to examine it. Ginny glanced at Hermione, who caught her eye and looked meaningfully at one of the lower branches of the tree. Ginny followed her gaze, and saw a picnic basket and blanket balancing precariously in place of the bird's nest which had been there a few moments before.  
  
Harry had noticed the basket too, and looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh at the bewildered look on Ron's face. He coughed, and raised his eyes to the tree. Ron let out a whoop. "Ah, it worked after all! I meant to do that, of course." He was so excited at his success that he hurriedly blasted off a Summoning Charm to bring the basket down.  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted, but before she could pull out her wand to perform a counter charm for levitation, the blanket and basket had come crashing down on Ron's head.  
  
Ron lay sprawled on the ground, plaid checkered picnic cloth over his head, pieces of the smashed basket scattered in a wide radius nearby. He was out cold.  
  
"Ennervate!" all three of them said in panicked unison. Ron stirred, and sat up groggily.  
  
"Oh Ron, you forgot about the Compounding Gravitational Magnification effect, didn't you?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm so glad you know what it's called," Ron replied sarcastically, rubbing a large bump that was swelling on the top of his forehead.  
  
Ginny patted his shoulder comfortingly. "That was an amazing bit of transfiguration, though, Ron." He smiled weakly at her. "That looks like a nasty bump. Let me walk you to the hospital wing."  
  
"I don't need --" Ron was cut off by Harry, who heaved him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, Ron," he insisted. "I'll take you over. Madam Pomfrey'll be delighted to have someone besides me as a patient for once."  
  
"Do you want me to come along?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"No, why don't you stay here and clean up the debris?" Harry suggested.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement and watched the two boys wobble off towards the infirmary.  
  
With a quick swish of her wand, she swept the remnants of the basket into a pile. On a whim, she muttered, "Repario!" and the basket flew back together. Hermione watched with an impressed look on her face. She moved over and spread the blanket on the ground. The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"I really hope he's okay," Ginny said, trying hard not to giggle at the look on Ron's face when he saw the basket begin to fall.  
  
"Me, too," Hermione replied, as a small twitter escaped her lips.  
  
Soon the girls were collapsed together in a heap of laughter. When the mirth subsided, Ginny found herself on the ground with her head in Hermione's lap. Ginny knew she should get up, as moments like this would only intensify her already hopeless crush on Hermione, but her lap felt so soft that Ginny simply could not will herself to move.  
  
"What's in the basket, anyway?" she asked, to distract herself from the feel of Hermione's hand resting lightly on her head.  
  
Hermione peered into the depths of the basket. "Egg salad sandwiches, it looks like. And some grapes, and…ooh, butterbeer. He really did do it up properly." Hermione's stomach rumbled audibly, right in Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny grinned. "I don't suppose he'd mind if we ate it, do you?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "It seems like the least we could do after he worked so hard on the transfiguration spell…" With that, Hermione pulled the food out and handed a sandwich to Ginny. The girls ate in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Do you want any grapes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, reaching for them. A surprised look crossed her face as Hermione pulled a few grapes off the bunch and pressed one against Ginny's mouth.  
  
What am I doing? Hermione thought wildly. I can't just go around feeding Ginny grapes! This is so pathetic and obvious. But the rise and fall of Ginny's chest was so hypnotic, and Hermione couldn't resist the feel of Ginny's lips brushing against her fingers.  
  
I don't even like grapes, Ginny thought to herself. But I think I'd eat gobstones if Hermione wanted to feed them to me. Maybe it's the butterbeer… Ginny reached up and brushed her fingers against the corner of Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Just a smudge of butterbeer," Ginny fibbed.  
  
Hermione was looking down at her with such intensity, Ginny was temporarily thrown into confusion. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It would be so easy, Ginny thought, to just pull her down and kiss her.  
  
At that moment, a stream of cold water burst from the shore of the lake and directly hit the two girls. Ginny shrieked and sat bolt upright. Hermione leaned over her and reached for her wand, sending a jet of sparks at the mischievously aggressive grindylow responsible, who was still shooting a steady stream of freezing lake water towards them.  
  
Instinctively, Hermione dodged out of range of the spray, simultaneously knocking Ginny over and rolling on top of her in the process. They lay there for a moment, frozen in place, staring into each other's eyes. The front of Ginny's robes was soaked, and Hermione could feel Ginny's nipples hardening beneath her own from the sudden cold. Hermione felt goose bumps creeping up the back of her neck, although she was feeling quite warm. Ginny looked like she was shivering.  
  
Ginny stared up at Hermione laying on top of her, the entire length of their bodies pressed together. The combination of the cold water and the pressure of Hermione's breasts against her own was making Ginny's nipples incredibly hard. Hermione's seemed to be responding in kind. Calm down! Ginny thought to herself. It's just the cold water. Still, she felt herself begin to tremble.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said suddenly. "You're freezing. We'd better get you back to the castle." Reluctantly, she stood up.  
  
Ginny almost groaned at the sudden absence of Hermione's body. Still, she helped gather up the remainder of their picnic things. As she walked over to start putting away her easel, she gasped to herself at the completed picture that her enchanted paints had finished. It was a portrait of herself and Hermione, with her head in Hermione's lap and the older girl's hand resting on the top of her head. It was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. She quickly rolled up the parchment and rejoined Hermione.  
  
Hermione lifted the picnic basket by the handle and struggled to balance it with the heavy book in her other hand. Ginny grasped the handle as well to help her steady it, pressing her hand close to Hermione's. They walked back to the castle, almost hand in hand. 


	5. The Night Before the OWLs

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter Five: Night Before the O.W.L.s  
  
Disclaimer:  Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break.  This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  
Spoilers: None. Unless I'm psychic.  
  
Hermione Granger was a wreck. Surrounded by stacks of open books, she was the only student left in the Hogwarts library. Of course, this was to be expected, as it was almost two o'clock in the morning. After a good deal of begging, Professor McGonagall had given her special permission to use the library after hours for the two weeks prior to the O.W.L.s. Even under normal circumstances, Hermione spent an extraordinary amount of time focusing on her studies. But with the first series of the most important wizarding tests of her academic career coming up, and with a strong desire to keep her thoughts on something other than Ginny Weasley, she'd flung herself into her textbooks like never before. Harry and Ron had eventually given up trying to convince her to take breaks once in awhile, although they had been very nice about bringing her food regularly, as she had recently given up going to meals.  
  
She had also mostly given up sleeping, as every time she nodded off, she would awake with her heart pounding from some terrible anxiety dream. Hermione was constantly practicing various alertness charms to keep her eyes open and her mind on her work. All the other fifth years were giving her a wide berth, as she was usually quite jumpy, and talking to her about the O.W.L.s only seemed to make the other students nervous.  
  
Aside from Harry and Ron, who had forbidden her to discuss the O.W.L.s with them, the only person brave enough to intrude on Hermione's frantic studying was Ginny. She would sit with her for hours in the library, asking her questions off of O.W.L. practice papers and working on various spells with her. Ginny's presence had a somewhat calming effect, as it was the only thing capable of distracting Hermione, even temporarily, from her schoolwork.  
  
Hermione would be right in the middle of going over the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and suddenly find herself wondering if the color of Ginny's hair was more like a sunset or a candle flame. Ginny had grown almost as tall as Ron over the past year, and was in excellent shape from joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione found herself quite unable to concentrate on the objectives of the goblin rebellions while secretly stealing glances at the several inches of Ginny's bare legs which were often visible beneath the hem of her school robes, which were quite small and tight on her now.  
  
And Ginny had such an alluring smile, and such a quick mind, and such a great sense of humor… Hermione caught herself proceeding down this line of thought, and immediately redoubled her attempts to memorize the different magical properties of unicorn hair versus phoenix feathers.  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Hermione shrieked and jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Relax, Hermione, it's just me." Ginny said. "I can't believe you're still at it. I brought you some hot chocolate."  
  
Hermione let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Ginny," she said weakly.  
  
Ginny handed her the steaming mug of cocoa. "You really should get some rest, you know."  
  
"I can't rest!" Hermione wailed. "The O.W.L.s are tomorrow!"  
  
"Exactly," Ginny replied, "which is why you need your sleep."  
  
Hermione gulped down the cocoa. "I can't sleep. I keep having dreams that Snape becomes the new headmaster and expels me right before the test starts. Or that I accidentally perform a memory charm on myself while I'm getting ready in the morning. Or that I forget to put my robes on and show up for the test naked."  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously after hearing this last scenario, but her voice was full of concern as she said, "Hermione, you have to try and relax a bit. You've gotten the highest marks in the school ever since your first year here. You're going to do fine."  
  
"As long as I keep studying," Hermione stated resolutely.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't know it by now, you probably won't be able to learn it before tomorrow morning," Ginny tried to reason. "Come on, how long have you been in here, anyway?"  
  
"Not long enough," Hermione answered. "I appreciate your concern and everything, Ginny, but I really do have a lot more reading to get through tonight."  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione. At least take a break for a while. Let's take a walk. It'll help clear your mind."  
  
"A walk?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Around the school in the middle of the night? Are you mad?"  
  
"Well…" Ginny said cunningly, "I just thought you might want a chance to practice that invisibility charm that Percy missed on his O.W.L.s, but if you're not interested, I'll just go on back to bed now."  
  
"You are being very sneaky, Virginia Weasley." Hermione smiled. "And you know I've been able to do that charm for months."  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Don't make me use the Imperius Curse on you."  
  
"You wouldn't risk prison just to make me take a break, would you?"  
  
"No," Ginny said in an exasperated voice. "But I might use a very severe tickling charm."  
  
"All right, all right," Hermione sighed. "I'll take a walk with you. A short walk, mind." And with that, she waved her wand in a circle around the two of them, and they promptly became invisible.  
  
"Hermione, where are you?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Here." Hermione replied, reaching out her hands towards Ginny' s voice. She felt Ginny's shoulders and patted her way down to her hands, loving every second of the allowable contact. "Where do you want to walk to?"  
  
"Out of the library, for starters," Ginny replied. She grasped Hermione's hand firmly. "Just follow me."  
  
I would follow you anywhere, Hermione thought to herself. "Okay," she whispered to Ginny, as the younger girl pulled her towards the door.  
  
A few quick turns, several staircases, and three alohomora charms later, they arrived at Ginny's destination.  
  
"Ooh, the astronomy tower," Hermione said. "I haven't been up here since I tested out of this course during second year."  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," Ginny said, as she led them out onto the deserted balcony. The stars were twinkling and a light breeze was gently blowing through the night air.  
  
"I don't think anyone will see us up here," Hermione said, as she undid the invisibility charm. The feel of Ginny's hand pressed against hers was lovely, but Hermione had to remind herself that Ginny only thought of her as a friend.  
  
Ginny let go of Hermione's hand, trying not to let her disappointment show. Hermione sat down, and Ginny sat down next to her. Hermione yawned and stretched her shoulders, one of which made a distinct popping noise.  
  
"You've been studying much too hard," Ginny said sternly. "You ought to take better care of yourself."  
  
"It's nothing," Hermione replied. "My shoulders always hurt a bit when I've been studying for a long time."  
  
"Hmph," Ginny made a disapproving noise. Then a terrific idea occurred to her. "Let me give you a backrub," she suggested. Before Hermione had a chance to answer, Ginny was behind her, gently working on her neck muscles. Hermione groaned as kneaded her tired shoulders. As Ginny's hands slowly worked months worth of tension out of Hermione's back, the older girl groaned again and slumped forward to give Ginny better access. The feel of Ginny's hands methodically roaming over her exhausted muscles was almost more than Hermione could bear. Suddenly, as Ginny hit a particularly sensitive spot, Hermione burst into tears. Ginny's arms were around her at once.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
Hermione was crying too hard to form an answer, so Ginny just continued to hold her, one hand brushing the tears off her cheeks, one hand rubbing her back soothingly. She wanted to tell Hermione that whatever was bothering her, she would take care of her, and they could work it out together. Instead, she murmured comforting words about the O.W.L.s, and how Winky had overheard McGonagall saying the Hermione was the best student to come to Hogwarts in at least a century. Slowly, Hermione's sobs quieted down. Her head leaned heavily against Ginny's shoulder. Ginny stroked her hair. She thought back to the night of the Quidditch World Cup. "I told you once, Hermione, I think you're the most clever, kind, and beautiful witch I've ever met." She paused to see what Hermione would say to that. But Hermione had fallen fast asleep.  
  
Ginny watched her for a few moments, then softly whispered a lightening charm that would allow her to carry Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't stand to wake Hermione up to perform the invisibility charm again. Maybe if the were caught wandering the corridors, they would get to serve detention together. But no one caught them.  
  
Ginny opened the door to Hermione's room. She had her own room now that she was a prefect. There were piles of books and notebooks everywhere. Ginny made her way carefully across the floor, and deposited Hermione on the bed. Slowly, with a wave of her wand, she removed Hermione's shoes and socks. Another wave of her wand, and she transfigured the robes that Hermione had been wearing for the past week into a pair of fluffy pajamas. She pulled the covers of the bed down, and gently rolled Hermione beneath the sheets. She brought the blankets back up to tuck her in, and let her hands brush a stray bit of hair from Hermione's face. She stood there gazing at Hermione for a long time. Then she finally turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione whispered. Ginny turned, startled.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione whispered again, "stay…"  
  
It's probably just because she's been having bad dreams, Ginny told herself. Still, she rushed back to the bed and climbed in beside Hermione. She wrapped her arms around Hermione from behind and brushed her lips against her hair. "Shh…of course I'll stay," she whispered. But Hermione had already drifted back to sleep, a contented smile on her face. 


	6. Cruising

Sleepless Nights  
  
Chapter Six: Cruising  
  
Disclaimer:  Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break.  This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  
Spoilers: Prisoner of Azkaban, if you read carefully.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Does anyone have a favorite part of the story so far?  
  
Ginny Weasley could barely contain her excitement. As soon as her parents were finished putting their protective spells on her, she would be embarking on a muggle cruise with Hermione Granger and her dentist mother and father. The vacation was a reward for the twenty-three O.W.L.s that Hermione had received at the end of her fifth year, and Hermione had invited Ginny to come along. Ginny had never been on a muggle boat before, but the idea of spending two weeks lounging around with Hermione in her swimsuit was more than enough reason to agree to go.  
  
They would be traveling as well on a muggle flying ship, which Hermione called an airplane, and seemed very matter of fact about. Ginny was slightly nervous as they boarded the plane, and Hermione may have sensed this, as she put her hand comfortingly over Ginny's during take off. Ginny smiled at her. "How long will it be before we reach the Caribbean?" she asked.  
  
"Quite a while, yet." Hermione answered. "It was awfully nice of your parents to volunteer to make portkeys for us, but I don't think Mum and Dad would've been too comfortable with it."  
  
"That's okay, this is nice too." Ginny responded, thinking of Hermione's hand still resting over her own. Just then the flight attendant came by with a cart, offering the girls snacks and sodas. Hermione quickly removed her hand.  
  
Later, as they boarded the boat, Ginny was walking a bit unsteadily. Hermione reached out to help her regain her balance. "Sorry," Ginny muttered. "My dad gave me a potion against seasickness, but I haven't had a chance to take it yet."  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione answered. "We'll be in our cabin soon enough."  
  
"Do we get a cabin to ourselves?" Ginny asked, completely distracted by this piece of information.  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied. "Mum and Dad will be just across the hall."  
  
Just then, they reached the door to their quarters. Ginny gazed at the room dubiously. There were (unfortunately) two small ship-like beds separated only by a tiny nightstand. There was also a teensy closet, an armchair, and another door leading out to a little balcony. There was barely space to set their bags down.  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione. "We'll hardly spend any time in here. There's so much to do on the boat. I think we should change into our swimsuits. I could really fancy a dip in the pool."  
  
Ginny smiled in agreement. Hermione was so much more relaxed during the summer. Like a different person, really. Especially when there weren't lots of other witches and wizards around, it was as though she could finally take a break from trying to prove herself twenty-four hours a day.  
  
She peeled off her t-shirt and shorts, and began changing into her blue one- piece swimsuit. Ginny concentrated very hard on her luggage tags, as to avoid blatantly staring at Hermione's state of undress.  
  
Ginny began changing into her green bikini, which was a great color, but rather tight, as it was a hand me down from a distant Weasley cousin. Hermione busied herself by stepping out onto the balcony, to hide the open admiration in her eyes when she looked at Ginny. The younger girl had grown even taller over the summer, and her bikini showed off not only her shapely legs, but accented her cleavage in a way that made Hermione's breath catch in her throat.  
  
As Hermione gazed out at the choppy seas, she let her mind wander over her growing attachment to Ginny. Sometimes, Hermione could almost convince herself that the series of ambiguous comments and unspoken contact between them must mean that Ginny could, and possibly did, return Hermione's affections. Hermione sighed softly to herself. She had no way to be sure. The idea of confessing her feelings to Ginny and finding out that Ginny didn't feel the same…it was far too risky.  
  
Ginny stood a few paces behind Hermione, aware that Hermione seemed to be completely engrossed in her own thoughts. She used this time to contemplate Hermione's incredibly pleasing figure. Her skin was smooth and tan, and her hair was as wild as ever. Her body, usually hidden away beneath their school robes, was simply stunning.  
  
Ginny approached her from behind and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Knut for your thoughts," she said, and then laughed. "Or, seeing as you did get so many O.W.L.s, maybe a sickle would be a fairer offer."  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled. "I was just thinking of that dip in the pool," she said.  
  
Ginny moved her hand to the small of Hermione's back to steer her towards the door.  
  
As they arrived at the edge of the luxury liner's swimming pool, Hermione paused. "Have you put on your sunscreen yet?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Sunscreen?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"You know, to prevent your getting sunburned." Hermione explained.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh, Hermione, as if there aren't a dozen burn repelling spells we could use…"  
  
"Shh…" Hermione admonished. "We're still underage you know. Sunscreen will do just fine. But if you've never used it before, best let me put it on for you."  
  
Ginny decided that she was liking the idea of sunscreen more and more.  
  
Hermione squirted a generous dollop of the lotion onto her hands, and began spreading it slowly over Ginny's exposed skin. Ginny stifled a gasp of pleasure. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pure bliss of Hermione's touch. If only I could tell her how I feel, Ginny thought. It could be like this all the time, it would be heaven. Hermione's ministrations left Ginny's skin feeling all flushed and tingling. With great effort, Ginny pulled herself back to reality.  
  
So she doesn't want me to get sunburned, she thought. It doesn't mean she's in love with me or anything.  
  
"Finished?" she asked, as Hermione put the cap back on the bottle.  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione said. "You don't really need to put on too much."  
  
Ginny silently cursed the makers of sunscreen for this obvious defect in their product. Shortly, however, she recovered enough to ask, "Well, aren't you going to let me do you?"  
  
Hermione grinned to herself. This offer was exactly what she had secretly been hoping for. She handed Ginny the bottle. Ginny applied the sunscreen just as Hermione had, rubbing it over the older girl's skin in wide circles. Hermione savored every moment of Ginny's hands on her body. At least she isn't repulsed by the idea of touching me, Hermione thought. Then again, she might be repulsed by the kind of touching I'd like from her… Idly, Hermione wondered if the Time Turner she had used during her third year could be modified to freeze time in moments like these. Much too soon, Ginny was also finished.  
  
The next two weeks passed in a blur of ocean breezes and tropical sunshine. Their days were spent sunning themselves on the deck, swimming in the pool, eating enormous amounts of gourmet food in the ship's banquet rooms, and shopping in all the various ports of call. Ginny was just as enthusiastic as any of her brothers about good food, and Hermione often reminded her that the cruise line's food could be eaten without guilt, as it wasn't prepared by elfish slave labor. Hermione particularly enjoyed visiting each town that the ship docked in, dragging Ginny along to any local magical or muggle historic sites. Ginny went along willingly, as it made Hermione so happy.  
  
Hermione was, in fact, happier than Ginny had ever seen her. Whether it was the astonishing number of O.W.L.s she had received, or the absence of the relentless pressure she seemed to place on herself when they were at school, or just the beautiful surroundings they found themselves in everyday, Hermione seemed to smile more often, and laugh more freely than Ginny was accustomed to.  
  
The beautiful surroundings actually had quite a lot to do with Hermione's mood, as she got to spend hours stealing hungry glances at Ginny as they laid side by side in white lounge chairs, soaking up sun and flipping through copies of Witch Weekly (which had been cleverly charmed to look like issues of Cosmo to muggle eyes). Some days, Hermione could almost let herself pretend that Ginny was her…well, her girlfriend. They spent so much time together, and got along so well, and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about.  
  
It was the talking that Ginny liked best. Late at night they would retire to their cabin and stay up half the night discussing their families, and school, and their friends, and their plans for the future, and their favorite music, spells, and books. They talked about anything and everything.  
  
Well, almost everything, Ginny thought ruefully. Every time she tried to work up to telling Hermione how she felt, she would always lose her nerve. She kept trying to bring it up gradually, but so far it hadn't been going very well.  
  
On the last night of the cruise, they settled down into their narrow twin beds, and Ginny resolved to try and steer the conversation in a promising direction.  
  
"Hermione," she said, looking over at the other girl in the darkness. "Remember after the Yule Ball during your fourth year, when Viktor kissed you? You know how you said it just wasn't what everyone said it will be? Do you think it was just because it was Viktor that you were kissing?"  
  
Hermione considered Ginny's question for a moment. She had known, even back then, that kissing Viktor felt wrong, not because of Viktor himself, but because Viktor was a boy. And Hermione didn't like boys. Well, not like that, anyway. But she couldn't possibly tell Ginny that without also telling her about her longstanding crush on her. And that was completely out of the question.  
  
Ginny watched Hermione anxiously. After a long while, Hermione turned towards her and slowly answered, "Well, yes and no. I mean, I guess there was just no…spark…with Viktor. But I don't think it had to do with him, really. I mean, I never felt it with any of the other boys either." There. That was a good answer, Hermione thought.  
  
"Other boys?" Ginny said in a strangely choked voice.  
  
"Oh well, it's not like there've been loads of boys," Hermione sighed. She would have quite willingly have traded all the sloppy amorous advances she'd received from them for about two minutes of time with Ginny. "Just Justin Finch-Fletchley," she continued, "and Ron."  
  
Ginny was suddenly very glad that Ron was back at the Burrow and not anywhere on the boat with them. She had a very strong desire to push him overboard.  
  
"And what about you, Ms. Weasley?" Hermione asked, deftly switching the focus of the conversation onto Ginny. "There was a rumor going around like wildfire last year that Harry kissed you at the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh for goodness sake," Ginny responded dismissively. "I can't believe everyone made such a big deal of that. It only happened because he'd had about five butterbeers and we were standing underneath the mistletoe that Fred and George had put that Unstoppable Snogging Charm on." She paused for a moment, then continued. "And, well, that's sort-of why I was asking you about Viktor. I didn't feel any blinding flash of passion either." It wasn't anything like what it would have been with you, Ginny thought silently.  
  
Hermione didn't respond right away. Her mind was filled with fantasies of what it would be like to kiss Ginny herself. She felt more than a spark at the very thought of it, she felt like she was on fire.  
  
"Well," Hermione said softly, "maybe it does just have to be with the right…person."  
  
Ginny was staring directly at Hermione, imagining what it would feel like to kiss her. She could imagine the soft feel of her lips and the taste of her mouth.  
  
The small room suddenly seemed full of an indefinable tension. It crackled in the darkness between them. They were less than two feet apart. Both their hearts were pounding. Both girls were imagining what it would be like to just reach across to the other and tumble together in a heap of frenzied desire. Neither Gryffindor was brave enough to move. Eventually, the moment passed.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." Ginny said resignedly. She rolled over and let the gentle rocking motion of the ship lull her to sleep.  
  
Hermione soon drifted off to sleep as well. She had a wonderful dream. In it, she and Ginny were sitting at a round kitchen table. Their kitchen table. Ginny was buttering a piece of toast, and Hermione was playfully feeding her a strawberry. There was sunlight streaming in the kitchen window, and the sound of birds chirping outside. When Ginny had finished eating the strawberry, she leaned over and kissed Hermione. "Ginny," Hermione gasped. The kiss was everything that Hermione had ever imagined it would be. Ginny's hands were tangled in her hair, and Hermione's heart felt like it would explode with happiness. "Oooh, Ginny…" she moaned. Ginny tilted her head back and kissed her harder.  
  
As the first rays of sunlight inched into the girl's cabin, Ginny Weasley awoke to the sound of Hermione calling her name. She sat up groggily, and looked over at Hermione, who was apparently still asleep. She shook her head, certain it was probably just her imagination, which was proving to be quite overactive where Hermione was concerned.  
  
Then she heard it again.  
  
"Oooh, Ginny…" Hermione moaned. Ginny could barely believe her ears. Hermione must be dreaming, she thought. And moaning my name in her sleep? Ginny stared at Hermione, completely transfixed. The older girl had both arms wrapped tightly around her pillow, and was mumbling many incoherent words and phrases, which sounded a bit like, "Oh God," and "Mmm…yes." Ginny heard her own name come up several more times. Her mind was in a whirl. Her heart was racing.  
  
When Hermione eventually woke up that morning, she stretched luxuriously, a feeling of great contentment washing over her. Then she realized she had been dreaming. She felt so disappointed she almost burst into tears. Then she noticed Ginny staring at her intently from the opposite bed.  
  
"You seemed to be having quite a good dream," Ginny said innocently.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet. If Ginny only knew… "Er…yes, it was lovely."  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
Hermione's thoughts scrambled for a moment, as images of kissing Ginny flashed through her mind. She had tasted like strawberries. "I was dreaming about breakfast!" Hermione answered triumphantly. "And I think we should go get something to eat, don't you?"  
  
"And make your dream come true?" Ginny asked teasingly, watching Hermione's reactions closely.  
  
Hermione gulped. "Yes," she said. "I suppose so."  
  
The girls ate breakfast quietly. Hermione was keenly absorbed in her own thoughts, trying to recapture every moment of her wonderful dream. Ginny felt a cautious hopefulness growing inside of her as she continued her careful scrutiny of Hermione throughout the meal, her mind also on Hermione's dream. 


	7. Magic in the Air

Sleepless Nights

  


Chapter Seven: Magic in the Air  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione and Ginny et al belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just writing for them temporarily, as she seems to be giving them a longish break. This story is fluff and will contain much girl/girl angst, romantic affection, and eventually f/f action, so if this is not your thing, there are lots of other stories out there and I recommend you go read one of them instead.  
  


Spoilers: Don't I wish.

  


  


Ginny Weasley struggled to hold Pigwidgeon still while she hastily finished the brief note she was scribbling. Grabbing the fluffy owl with one hand, she signed her name with a flourish and affixed the letter to his leg. Pigwidgeon hooted happily and flew out of the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione Granger. 

  


Ginny smiled to herself. Hermione had been fantastically busy this year, and while Ginny still saw her almost every day (particularly since she'd developed the habit of waiting up for Hermione to return from the library), she barely ever saw her without Harry and Ron nearby. It had been like that ever since they returned from the summer holidays. It wasn't that Hermione was avoiding her, exactly. More like she was avoiding any situation where she might have to be alone with Ginny. Ginny sighed to herself. Even though she thought she might have an idea as to what was behind Hermione's behavior, she still missed her terribly. Then she smiled again. Tonight was Halloween, and Ginny had worked out a plan to get Hermione all to herself.

  


Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was quickly finishing her porridge in the Great Hall. She was only half-listening to the conversations around her, as she kept her eyes on the main doors, half-hoping for and half-dreading the appearance of a certain fifth year red-head. She didn't notice the post owls arriving until a small feathery ball hit her upside the head.

  


"Pigwidgeon?" she said curiously. But Ron had only just left. Then her heart leapt as she recognized the handwriting on the note. "Ginny," she breathed. She eagerly tore open the letter. 

  


"Feel like I haven't seen you in ages," it read. Hermione felt a stab of guilt. She had been trying very hard to keep away from Ginny, much as she longed to spend every free minute she had with the other girl. Her feelings for Ginny were growing harder and harder for Hermione to control. She simply couldn't trust herself to be alone with Ginny. She couldn't see her without wanting to touch her, and she could barely speak to her without wanting to kiss her. Hermione sighed. She missed Ginny desparately, but didn't want to risk making a fool of herself or creating a horribly awkward situation because of her crush. No, better to stick with just seeing Ginny in large group situations. Preferably where Hermione could sneak covert glances at her frequently. Hermione sighed again, and continued reading Ginny's missive.

  


"Feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Be my date for the carnival? Love, Ginny."

Hermione read over the brief message at least ten times. Her date? Ginny was probably just being cute, she thought. Her way of saying that she wanted them to go together without Harry and Ron. Not like a real date, Hermione assured herself. It wasn't the Yule Ball or anything. And she did long to see Ginny. Maybe she could arrange it so that Harry and Ron would just happen to meet up with them. Yes, Hermione thought to herself. That would be a good plan.

  


She wrote a quick response to Ginny. It read simply, "Can't wait. Love, Hermione." Her heart fluttered oddly as she watched Pigwidgeon fly out of sight.

  


Later that night, Hermione found herself strangely nervous and excited as she waited for Ginny to meet her in the Common Room. Ginny walked down the stairs and grinned when she saw Hermione waiting for her. Hermione grinned back, and they headed out the portrait hole on their way to the castle grounds. 

  


"I've never been to a wizard carnival before," Hermione confessed. "What are they like?"

  


"A lot like Muggle carnivals, I bet." Ginny replied. "Only with a bit more magic to make things fun." She glanced over at the older girl. "Thanks for being my date, Hermione." 

  


Hermione blushed involuntarily. Fortunately it was getting dark outside the castle.

The air was crisp and cool, perfect for a fall evening. And as they reached the bottom of the castle steps, the sight of the enchanted carnival made both girls gasp with delight.

  


There were thousands of multi-colored fairies blinking their lights on and off in mid-air. 

The delicious smells of popcorn and assorted sugary confections was rising from the food booths, the magical rides were going full tilt, and they could hear ghostly screams emenating from the "Truly Haunted Haunted House."

  


"Ooh, come on!" Ginny shouted excitedly, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the action.

  


One hour later, the girls had gone on most of the magical rides, including a roller coaster that tried to throw riders out of the cars and then catch them again, a rolling ferris wheel which rolled all around the permiter of the carnival before coming back to rest in its original spot, and a merry-go-round that had wooden dragons and hippogriffs transfigured to act like the actual creatures. It was all very exciting. For Hermione, however, the most exciting part was the feel of Ginny's hand still warmly holding her own. "There are loads of people here, we don't want to get separated," Ginny said as they headed over to towards the food.

  


"Hmm, I'll bet we might run into your brother over here," Hermione said, almost wishing she hadn't told Harry and Ron to meet up with them in just a few minutes.

  


"Oh, I don't think so," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling mischeviously. "I heard that Dumbledore persuaded our favorite potions master to have a go in the St. Mungo's Charity dunking booth. I expect Harry and Ron will be trying to soak Snape for most of the night." 

  


Hermione gulped at the thought of spending the rest of the night with Ginny alone. Just holding her hand already had Hermione's mind launched on all the lovely fantasies she had dreamed up over the years about Ginny being her girlfriend. And it wasn't too much of a stretch, really, as Ginny was certainly acting very...well, almost flirtatious with her.

  


"Here, try this," Ginny said, offering Hermione a piece of a sugar and cinnamon coated Erumpent Ear. 

  


"Ooh, I don't know, Ginny," Hermione replied. "All that sugar...it's not very good for your teeth."

  


"It's also delicious," Ginny countered. "Come on now, trust me." And with that, she tore off a small piece and pressed it against Hermione's mouth. Hermione gasped involuntarily, and before she knew it, Ginny fingers were gently pressing her first bite of Erumpent Ear into her mouth. 

  


"Mmm..." Hermione said as she tasted it. "It is...mmm...very good."

  


"Told you," Ginny said with a smile, as she fed Hermione another piece.

  


Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand again as the girls set off towards the carnival midway. Ginny was content to stroll along, watching others try to win large stuffed animals which had been bewitched to do various things. Colin and Dennis Creavy had managed to win an enormous parrot which was tormenting them by repeating everything either of them said. 

Hermione paused as they passed a game booth run by pixies. The pixies were all zooming around carrying large balloons, and to win, a player would have to manage to hit with a bursting charm. "Hold on," Hermione said. "This one looks quite easy."

  


The pixies laughed fiendishly at her remark, and began to zoom even faster.

  


"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny said in a warning tone. "These games are usually lots harder than they look..."

  


But Hermione was already digging into her pockets to purchase a chance at the game.

Her first three bursting charms all went awry, either hitting the back of the booth or bouncing off one of the pixies, which were all covered by repelling charms. Hermione was frowning menacingly at the pixies as they giggled and taunted her by slowing their balloons down significantly. After almost fifteen minutes, Hermione finally succeeded in casting a bursting charm which bounced off one of the pixies, and then hit a nearby balloon. Hermione jumped up and down and hugged Ginny in excitement.

  


The pixies grudgingly flew over to let Hermione choose her prize. She selected a giant lion, which could growl, purr, and float along beside its owner. No sooner did the pixies take the lion down for her, than Hermione turned and handed it to Ginny.

  


"But Hermione," Ginny protested, "You worked so hard to win him."

  


Hermione giggled self-consciously. "Well. I mean...I...being you're my...my...date and all." She stammered.

  


Ginny smiled. "Thank you," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist, "Come on, I'll treat us to the Truly Haunted Haunted House."

As Hermione and Ginny waited in line to enter the ramshakle haunted dwelling, Ginny could sense that Hermione was tensing up next to her. "You're not scared, are you?" she asked incredulously.

  


"Oh, no. No, nothing like that." Hermione assured her. She was battling to keep her mind off the feel of Ginny's arm encircling her waist, and the memory of Ginny's fingers pressing against her mouth. She looked over at the younger girl, and saw Ginny's deep brown eyes focused intently on her. Ginny reached up and ran a hand gently through Hermione's hair.

  


"I think it got a bit mussed on the Ferris Wheel," she said.

  


"Mmm..." Hermione muttered.

  


Just then the Fat Friar, covered in a white sheet and rattling chains, drifted out and beckoned them to enter.

  


The Truly Haunted Haunted House turned out to be a blast. Various school and visiting ghosts were reenacting their death scenes, while others moved about making spooky noises or trying to frighten visitors by suddenly walking out of walls. The death scenes ranged from creepy (Nearly Headless Nick's botched beheading, with Sir Patrick of the Headless Hunt playing the executioner) to downright boring (Professor Binns sleeping in front of the fire), but that didn't stop the girls from shrieking and clinging together for their entire walk through.

  


Once, as the Gray Lady emerged suddenly in front of Hermione, she started and trippped, falling backwards into Ginny's arms.

  


"Sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to --"

  


Ginny was holding Hermione tightly. She was really quite tall, Hermione thought, as she gazed up at the gorgeous younger girl. Ginny was staring down at her.

  


"Don't be sorry," she said, leaning in towards Hermione. 

  


Hermione's heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat. Time seemed to slow down. Ginny Weasley ...couldn't possibly be...about to kiss her!

  


At that moment, Moaning Myrtle darted out from the wall behind them, wailing as usual.

  


The girls jumped abruptly apart.

  


Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do, after that. They left the Haunted House in awkward silence, Ginny's lion floating along between them. Hermione was about ready to head back up to the castle, when Ginny grabbed her hand again and started pulling her towards a large pink tent just off to their right.

  


"Ginny," Hermione began, glad that Ginny wasn't too repulsed to touch her again, but uncertain as to where they were headed, "What on Earth..." Then Hermione realized what she was up to. "Oh no you don't," Hermione said flatly. "You know exactly how I feel about Divination. It is a bunch of mumbo jumbo dressed up as a very wooly and imprecise -"

  


"Shh..." Came the ethereal-sounding voice of Lavender Brown. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant energy."

  


Hermione wanted to laugh out loud, but she was sure that would disrupt the energy in the tent even further. Parvati and Lavender were each wearing turbans and mistly gazes, as they sat at small tables with crystal balls in front of them, looking like miniature versions of their idol, Professor Trelawney. Hermione hoped at least that their predictions would be slightly more pleasant.

  


"We want our fortunes read," Ginny told them.

  


Hermione could have sworn she saw Parvati and Lavender exchange a significant glance.

  


Ginny moved over towards Lavender, and Hermione reluctantly sat down at the table in front of Parvati. Parvati stared deeply into her crystal ball and began to mutter an incantation to her orb. Hermione, however, was straining to hear what Lavender was predicting for Ginny.

  


"There is someone who has had strong feelings for you for a long time," Parvati began. "I see you struggling to push them away from you, because you are afraid of your..." But Hermione was concentrating on Ginny's fortune being read over at the other table.

  


"You long for a person who often seems unattainable," Lavender was telling her. "One who is clever and brave and kind."

  


Hmph! Hermione thought to herself. So much for her being over Harry! Angrily, she turned her attention back to Parvati, who was still continuing with Hermione's fortune uninterrupted.

  


"This person who you are meant to be with, I sense that they come from a very magical family. They love magic, and good food, and Quidditch."

  


Hermione snorted inwardly. So now she was supposed to end up with Ron! How original! She turned her attention back towards Lavender and Ginny.

  


"Your chosen one," Lavender was informing her, "was raised outside the magical world. 

This person is very close to your brother, but you are the one their heart belongs to." 

  


As if Harry's ever even noticed Ginny's alive! Hermione thought furiously. While she, on the other hand, had been mooning over her non-stop for the last two years! Hermione was fully remembering just how much she had always hated Divination.

"I see hair the color of the setting sun." Parvati whispered to her, "And a strong W vibration. Their name begins with W."

  


Honestly! Hermione thought to herself, barely able to hear Lavender telling Ginny,

"It is definitely a Gryffindor. And a strong H sound is coming to me. Their name begins with an H."

  


"Are we done here?" Hermione asked loudly. "Because I've had just about enough of this nonsense!" With that proclamation, she turned on her heel and stormed out. Ginny scrambled after her, casting an apologetic glance at Parvati and Lavender, who shrugged in bewilderment.

  


Ginny caught up to Hermione on the steps of the castle. "Hermione, what's wrong? What did they say? Please don't tell me she brought up the Grim..."

  


Hermione smiled slightly, in spite of herself. "No, but all they did was repeat stupid school gossip in phony voices and pass it off as fortune telling."

  


"Gossip?" Ginny asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

  


"Oh, Ginny," Hermione exclaimed. "Did we really need to hear two of the silliest girls in my year prattle on about you ending up with Harry and me being meant for Ron?"

  


"Just because Parvati and Lavender are good at Divination and you're not is no reason to belittle them for it, Hermione." Ginny said, her eyes flashing angrily. "And I didn't hear anyone but you saying that I was meant for Harry."

  


"For your information, I wouldn't want to be good at putting on a big act and -"

  


"Well, I think you're pretty darn good at it, if you ask me."

  


"What is that supposed to mean, Ginny Weasley?" Hermione said, almost shaking with suppressed fury.

  


But Ginny had turned on her heel and stalked off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

  


Hermione headed slowly after her, still feeling very hurt and angry.

  


As she reached the Common Room, she heard soft sobs coming from the direction of the stairway to the Girl's Dormitories. Instantly, her anger at Ginny melted away. As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Ginny sitting on the landing halfway to her room, clutching her knees and crying quietly. Hermione sat down beside her and instinctively put her arm around Ginny's shoulder. If anything, Ginny's sobbing intensified.

  


"Ginny," Hermione said, stroking Ginny's tousled hair.

"Why?" Ginny muttered. "I really thought..."

  


"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked.

  


"Why do you think you're meant to be with Ron?" Ginny burst into a fresh set of tears. "You told me, you said you didn't...didn't feel anything...when you...you kissed him," she wailed.

  


Hermione was thouroughly confused. 

  


"Ron?" she asked, in a stunned tone of voice. "I don't think I'm meant to be with Ron! That was just what Parvati said."

  


"No she didn't," Ginny exclaimed. "I heard her! All she said was it was someone who'd had strong feelings for you for a long time, and came from a magic family, and liked magic and food and Quidditch, and has red hair, and whose name begins with a W. You're the one immediately started going on about my brother!"

  


"Well who do you think she meant then?" Hermione asked, indignant.

  


"She didn't mean anyone! That's just the thing!" Ginny replied, her voice trembling. "If you'd carried on with Divination, you would have got to the part where it says, "What people read into their fortunes is often more telling than the fortunes themselves." So there you have it. All this time....you've wanted Ron."

  


"Ginny," Hermione said soothingly. "I told you, I don't like Ron like that. I promise. I didn't mean to upset you." She rubbed Ginny's back comfortingly. "I wasn't even really listening carefully to my fortune. I was half-mad because I thought Lavender was predicting a romance between you and Harry, and you'd told me you were over him, and..."

  


"Would it bother you?" Ginny asked suddenly.

  


"What?" Hermione asked, distracted.

  


"Would it bother you if I wasn't over Harry?"

  


Hermione stared at the floor, feeling a surge of jealousy welling up in her stomach. She didn't answer Ginny, who was studying her face very closely. Suddenly, Ginny pulled Hermione into a very tight hug. She was running her hands through her hair, and Hermione could feel Ginny's tears still wet on her cheeks. Hermione felt very confused, and simply gave herself over to the embrace, leaning into the younger girl and pulling her close.

  


Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, her face frightened but resolved. Slowly she leaned towards Hermione and tentatively kissed her on the mouth.

  


Hermione felt like fireworks were going off inside her. This, she thought. This is exactly what it's supposed to be like. Ginny's lips were so soft. Hermione had wanted this for so long, and now Ginny was kissing her. She was sucking gently on Hermione's bottom lip. If it was a dream, Hermione did not want to wake up. Her hands were tangled in her hair. Their bodies were pressed together. Hermione thought she heard Ginny moan. She tasted like cinnamon. Sweet. Hermione's eyes were closed, and she felt like she was melting completely into Ginny. The kiss seemed to last forever. Neither girl wanted to pause for breath.

  


When they finally broke apart, Hermione rested her head against Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny." she breathed.

  


"Hermione." Ginny replied, her eyes still half-closed, a dreamy expression on her face.

  


"I...I've wanted to for so long...but I was never sure..." Hermione stammered.

  


"Shh..." Ginny murmured. "Shh...it's alright."

  


Tears of silent joy were running down Hermione's face. Ginny brushed her fingers against them lovingly.

  


"Hermione," she whispered.

  


"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

  


"I don't think you're meant to be with Ron." 


End file.
